


Muted Screams

by zion_UwU



Category: Original Work
Genre: Graphic Description of Corpses, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Violence, be warned bros this be edgy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-11 20:48:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15980204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zion_UwU/pseuds/zion_UwU
Summary: beware UwU





	Muted Screams

          It doesn’t seem dangerous, most people would think. And those kinds of thoughts always made us laugh. Not dangerous at all! All the screaming from the corner of the street are just children playing around! We laughed at those _~~pitiful creatures~~_ children having fun, we laughed at those _~~oblivious idiotic creatures w **hat are you doing**~~_ adults strolling so casually in our area.

_Oh the joy of not knowing your impending doom!_

         Of course, we pity them at times. But they deserved it! They said it wasn’t dangerous! Oh how fun it was to hear their _~~screams~~_ laughter echo through the walls of our humble home! Listening to the slash of the knives, the clang of metal against metal, the _oh so beautiful_ muted screams of the poor creature. We always jump in joy seeing their guts everywhere, we relish the smell of rotting flesh, and we just can’t wait to devour their flesh! The bland taste of raw flesh, the bitter taste of burned flesh, and of course the taste of rotting flesh as well! Too bad we can’t have any of their stuffing, the chefs always take them.

          A sound echoed.

          Our ears perked up. This was the first time a creature their chefs took in talked, or whispered. It was strange to hear them talk. It sounded rough, tired. It looked tired. Its left eye was in a jar, its limbs are nailed to the floor. Our chefs chuckled though, so we also laughed. If our chefs laugh, then we laugh. If they stay silent, then we also stay silent. Anything to not anger our chefs.

            The chilling voice of our first chef – plain-looking, tall, wearing a surgical mask and goggles, an average creature who looks extremely nice _~~but he’s not he’s intimidating~~_ ~~, _scary, a murderer, oh god **please don’t kill us**_~~ – resonated in the too calm, eerie dark room we’re all in. A whimper, so soft we needed to strain our ears to hear it.

             Slash goes the knife!  

_Slash! Stab! Slash! Stab!_

           The sweet, but stern voice of our second chef, our Boss, reverted. It was muffled by their mask, we didn’t dare ask Boss to repeat again. It was pretty ironic for Boss to have that sweet of a voice _~~but they’re anything but sweet~~_ ** _ ~~no stop please we’re soRRY BOSS~~_. ** Chef stopped. 

             Chef asked something we didn’t understand, holding up the knife dripping with blood.

_Delicious blood is being wasted, Boss! Can’t you see Boss? We’re being neat! Please let us feed!_

They started conversing. Boss’ tone was cold as ever, we felt Chef smile so chillingly, as though he was proud of Boss. He stepped away from the poor creature, and examined their work. Boss and Chef were standing on a puddle of blood, its amputated right arm held by Chef and Boss just staring at the creature’s fish eyes. Chef wiped blood off his goggles and removed them together with their mask, showing off their crazed brown orbs and a psychotic smile plastered on their face. It made us cower in fear.            

             Chef threw the amputated arm in our direction, fresh blood splattering the floor as it hit pavement. We all screamed in joy as the fresh arm landed in front of us, we are allowed to feed! The creature’s fish eyes were staring at us as we feast, as though begging for us to help it. 

 _Ha! Such a fool to think all we do are all about fun and games._             

              Our Boss threw us a look of disgust, we thought they could see us. Maybe they can. They turned and made haste towards the door, muttering words that didn’t sound like English. Chef grinned before laughing out, or screaming in joy, we’re never too sure now. It’s been too long since we’ve dealt with those.            

 _Flesh! How delicious! Thank you Chef!_

               Chef made their way to the creature, grabbing a small butterfly knife from their belt. We thought they were done. Oh, how naïve of us! Chef is too crazy to not leave a mark of some sort.            

 _Help, please help! Everything hurts!_            

                Chef is giving us more food! How can we show our gratitude for Chef and Boss?    

 **** _S_ _top! Stop! Enough! pL_ **_eA_ ** _se s_ **_tO_ ** _p_ ****

   Boss came back. Welcome back, Boss!            

 **** _o_ **_H g_ ** _oD_ **_iT_ ** _hUr_ **_tS_ ** _p_ **_lE_ ** _as_ **_e s_ ** _tO_ **_p_ **

Ah. We’re gone.

 **_W_** _e_ **_’r_ ** _E_ _s_ **_O_ ** _r_ **_Ry_ ** _b_ **_o_ ** _Ss_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> idk if i should continue this but uh please comment down if ya think it worthy UwU


End file.
